


How it all began

by EllieDudzi



Series: The life and times of Mrs Frankie Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Cunnilingus, Except it’s not a one night stand, F/M, Frankie is british, Head Injury, MI5 agent, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Night Stand, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bucky falls in love at first sight, male ejaculation, part of a series, reference to accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: * At a party hosted by Tony Stark, Bucky meets a girl at the bar and consequently falls in love in a matter of hours.- This is part one of the series.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The life and times of Mrs Frankie Barnes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It’s been awhile!!! I know I should be finishing Amour instead of posting new but honestly, I need a little break from that story to figure out how I want it to end. 
> 
> This is the first instalment of my new series ‘The life and times of Mrs Frankie Barnes’ and I’m very excited to present it. 
> 
> By the name, I think you know what’s coming but this whole series will be a mix of heartbreak, angst and family stuff.

Lights, cameras... no action. A different story to yesterdays mission and last weeks family dinner. 

This was new for him, having been with the Avengers for merely a year after the events of Zemo and the fallout of his past under Hydras spell. 

Things had been rocky, he’d been slowly earning the trust of his team mates, mainly Tony and undergoing intensive one on one therapy that eventually allowed him out on the field to fight alongside his new teammates. It was a victory, a big one. 

As Bucky Barnes stood towards the furthest wall with Sam flanking his side, his frosty eyes scanned the entire mirrored room in a matter of 5.4 seconds and his threat level dropped when all he saw was mingling, the toasting of champagne glasses and the dabbing of brows by the backs of hands. 

But still, Bucky’s nerves were working overdrive. He was sweaty, jittery and agitated beyond belief. He kept going to run his hands through his hair, only it was cropped short now and styled in the front with wax and not Brylcream. His facial hair was trimmed down too, it was day five stubble. 

Why the fuck did he agree to this? How did Steve get him to agree to this? When did he agree to this... his brow furrowed as he replayed the conversation from seven weeks ago in his head. Granted, his brain was still slightly scrambled and sometimes he had blank spots in his memory but surely, he’d been coerced by Steve and Sam alike to attend this dumb gala hosted by Tony Stark himself. 

The gala was being held at the city hall, in the biggest room they had to offer with the highest ceilings Bucky had ever seen. The walls were a faded cream, the chandeliers easily weighed the same as a small hatchback and he couldn’t help but wonder who they got to clean the mirrors on the ceilings. In the North corner a trio played smooth jazz, the whole crowd moved effortlessly with Tony and Steve at the centre with Pepper and Sharon. 

He had no idea where Natasha, Bruce or Thor was. 

During the night, finger food was eaten, champagne was downed by the gallon and everyone mingled. Well, everyone bar Bucky, who had so far only spoken to his teammates and one waitress who bumped into him on ‘accident’ as Sam had quoted with a wink. 

Feeling uncomfortable in his suit, he tugged at the tailored leg of his trousers were the seam was irritating the inside of his leg. He heard Sam exhale in vexation, Bucky lifted his head and glared hard at his newest friend. 

“What?” He snapped, twisting again when his slim fit shirt tugged irritating at the left sleeve, the material wasn’t generous enough for his metal appendage, snagging against the plates.

“Will you quit squirmin’, man?! You look shifty as hell!” Sam yelped back, eyeing the room and group of beautiful women nearest to them. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky bristled defensively, downing the remainder of his champagne without breaking eye contact. He lowered his glass and waited for the buzz, nothing came obviously. Christ, where was Thor and his hip flask of meade? 

“Look, go to the bar. It’s quieter there, nobody will bother you anyway with that face of thunder you’ve got goin’ on.” Sam suggested, nudging him away when one of the women who Bucky recognised from HR smiled shyly at Sam and tipped her flute in acknowledgement. “Scram, cyborg.” He ordered through a smile, adjusting the cuffs on his suit jacket. It was a light blue shade that complimented his skin tone exceptionally, it also went well with Bucky’s black attire and Steve’s charcoal ensemble. 

Bucky huffed but did as he was told, not wanting to cramp Sam’s style no matter how much the guy irritated him day in and day out. Bucky chanced a glance at his watch, groaning inwardly when he saw he’d been in attendance for just a little over two hours. He considered doing a ditch but thought against it, remembering his promise to Steve about staying for the full event since it was a chance to build bridges and meet new people in the same area of expertise as the avengers. In the room, there was a mixture of government officials, high ranking military personnel and some retired spies. 

Sam was right, the bar was quieter since people seemed to have had their share of drinks and there were cocktail waitresses and waiters wandering around carrying trays of Moet. He leant against the bar top, doing another precautionary scan before settling down and motioning the bar tender over with a discreet flick of his fingers. 

Just as the bar tender approached, he felt a presence next to him and as he turned, a gorgeous blonde slid onto the free seat beside him and dumped her glittery clutch on the surface with a grumble. 

The clearly annoyed female was captivating and Bucky assessed her from head to toe before lowering her eyes to her exposed tan legs from the symmetrical slit up the sides of her midi dress. She was wearing a midnight blue chiffon number, the neckline was plunging to just below her breasts and the straps looked dangerously thin as they sat upon her highlighted shoulders. His favourite thing though? She was wearing low top converse instead of heels. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her and as she turned on her seat, her eyes caught Bucky’s. They were a dazzling amber shade, more green than hazel but there was a ring of burnt orange surrounding her iris’. They were surrounded by long lashes, the simplicity of her makeup brought out her true beauty and Bucky was enamoured.

She raised a groomed eyebrow at him, the corner of her glossed lips quirked. 

“What can I get you both?” Bucky literally jumped at the deep baritone of the server as he mistook them for being together, he snapped his head towards the bar tender who waited expectantly with a white towel clutched between his fingers. 

“Uh... just a beer. Budweiser if you have it.” He answered easily, correcting his posture and before he could stop himself, he turned towards the female. “Can I buy you a drink?” He wondered smoothly, she looked shocked by the way her eyes widened just a fraction for a mere second but Bucky’s inner spy caught it. 

“Oh - um, yes? I mean - yes! A glass of pinot, please.” She answered politely. She was British, her accent flawless and well spoken. Each word articulated perfectly. Bucky felt hot all over. She smiled at the bartender’s retreating form for a moment before turning back to Bucky. The sound of her voice made his palms sweat, it was so sweet and melodic. “Hi, you’re James Barnes?” She inquired, holding out her hand. He coughed and nodded, taking her soft hand in his right and shaking it. 

“Well, yes but I go by Bucky. Nobody calls me James, not these days.” He chuckled, she flushed a tinge of damson but continued smiling. “You are?” He reciprocated, almost reluctantly letting her hand go. 

“Franchesca Millward.” She murmured, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Frankie actually, I don’t get called Franchesca, not these days anyway.” She repeated Bucky’s line and he let out a genuine laugh, shaking his head and leaning more suavely against the bar. His smile was to die for, his teeth arctic white and straighter than anything. 

“What is it that you do?” The bar tender was busy getting their drinks along with two more order so he had time to get to know the girl. “Wait, let me guess... you’re MI5?” Bucky asked, she nodded with a bright smile. 

“I guess my accent gave that away, huh? I’d ask what you do but that would be incredibly fake of me, I saw you on the news the other day with Captain America and Black Widow.” Frankie informed him. 

“Oh god.” He cringed, not able to think why he had been on the news. 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t anything bad! Although, now I’m intrigued what you’ve done naughty that you’re worried has made CNN.” She grinned, leaning forward on her palm. Her smile was contagious, her whole demeanour captivating in every sense. He wasn’t bothered about the crowd, the annoyance of people’s obnoxious laughter or that his suit felt too tight. 

“Jesus, where do I start?” She giggled at his response, ducking her head. Just then, the bar tender returned with their drinks. He placed them down in front of them as Bucky reached to get his wallet from his back pocket, plucking his card and handing it over easily as Frankie sipped her wine. 

From beyond the bar, Sam had reconvened with Steve. His brown eyes strayed to the bar to quickly check Bucky wasn’t terrifying anyone and his jaw dropped when he saw the exchange happening between Frankie and Bucky. His elbow darted out and he knocked Steve’s ribcage, he grunted and looked at Sam questioningly, only to follow his line of sight and have his jaw drop respectively. 

“Is he...” Steve began. 

“Charmin’ the socks off that girl? Hell yes! Go Cyborg!” He whooped to Steve, who shook his head in disbelief as he seemed to travel back in time to 1940’s Brooklyn where James Buchanan Barnes had been a hit with all the ladies. 

They continued to observe unnoticed (or so they thought).

After Bucky had paid for the drinks, her turned back to Franchesca with his beer bottle in his right hand and his left tucked away in his pocket.

“So, are you working right now?” He asked, Frankie grimaced and swallowed her gulp of pinot. 

“Not right now, I’m on medical leave. I had a little accident in the field about six months ago. I’m still on recovery but I hope I can get back soon.” She explained. 

“An accident? I hope you’re okay?” He was genuinely concerned. 

“Yeah, I was involved in a car chase and stupidly, I didn’t have my seatbelt on. The car I was pursuing decided to reverse at a high speed and collided with me. I banged my head on the window, had some broken bones too, ribs mainly and a fractured wrist. I feel good now though, I just hate being at home on the computer all day.” She rolled her eyes, he nodded but saw a fading scar on her shoulder, a stiffness in her fingers and a a thinning patch of golden hair under her side parting where he assumed she’d had stitches for a deep gash. 

“How come you’re over here instead of being in England?” 

“Well, I had my accident here and I’m still following some leads online. Plus, I have nothing to go back to. My job is my life, I’m sure you can relate.” 

“How long have you been with MI5?” She pursed her lips and thought for a second, counting on her long fingers briefly. 

“Four years in October. I was studying at University when I was scouted, I don’t even know how it came about. It was insane, I still can’t believe it.” She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. Bucky took a swig of his beer, deliberating his next question as he watched her fluid movements.

Suddenly, he was transported back to his army days. The colour of her dress was identical to the midnight blue of his old uniform. He felt the whisper of gunpowder in the back of his throat and the ringing of the gunfire echoing between his ears, his breath caught as he thought about the events of the war.. the fall. God, the fucking fall. The cold. The hurt. The ever present ache in his shoulder.

His mind began to spiral and as quick as his flashback started, it ended with the press of a manicured hand to his bicep. Bucky looked down, meeting that hazel gaze all over again and losing himself. 

“You back with me, handsome?” Frankie pried, searching his face. Bucky nodded slowly and smiled, sighing to let out a deep breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. 

“Yeah.” He sighed happily, she nodded and brushed her painted fingertips down his arm before pulling away entirely to pick up her glass. He coughed to clear away the itch in his throat, lifting the rim of his beer to his lips and sipping enough to lubricate his throat. Wanting to keep distracted and longing to know more about the British beauty at his side, he decided to keep asking her questions. “Do you go home to the UK often? Or do you stay here most of the time?” 

“I’ve spent the majority of my time here, the only time I’ve been back to England is for work stuff and I don’t stick around long. My relationship with my family is... complicated.” She winced. “I lost my Dad to a heart attack about four years ago, I have no siblings or grandparents and Mother is a raging bitch if I’m honest, she spent most of her time on the bottle when I was a kid, she left my Dad to raise me.” Frankie then shrugged, looking down as if ashamed. 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky apologised, feeling as though he overstepped. 

“Don’t be.” Frankie assured him, giving him another breathtaking smile. “I - er... I know what happened to you - what you went through. I’m really sorry, nobody should suffer like that.” Okay. He should have expected some Hydra talk, this time he winced but quickly shook the heavy weight of shame from his shoulders easier than he had done in the past. 

“Thank you.” Bucky replied quietly, she nodded slowly at him. In the effort to change the mood, Bucky looked over her expensive looking dress once more. “You look very beautiful, by the way. That dress is phenomenal.” Frankie looked taken back but she received his compliment all the same, plucking at the fabric in her lap with a red painted fingernail. 

“Thank you. You look very good too. I must ask though, what are you doing at the bar alone looking that handsome? No date?” She tried to be casual but Bucky saw right through it, he smiled behind his beer. 

“No date. In fact, I came with those two losers over there. You see? Those two who have been staring at us for the last ten minutes.” He motioned to the crowd and pointed at Steve and Sam, Frankie followed his pointer finger and laughed when she saw his two friends try to act like they hadn’t been looking. Sam busied himself with his tie, whereas Steve opted for looking at the ceiling with his hands on his slender hips. 

“Wow.” Frankie laughed, shaking her head. Letting her hair fall back into her face, it shimmered in the light, each strand a brilliant blonde with icy tones and curled loosely, it was as if the strands had been intertwined separately. “I struggle to believe none of these brilliant ladies have managed to get your attention, I’ve definitely noticed Senator Carla glancing over here a few times.” She teased, Bucky saw the older woman laughing with Tony, the wrinkles around her eyes more pronounced. 

It occurred to him that Francescha was probably the youngest here, followed shortly by Sharon and then Natasha. 

“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking, I know you said you were in University when you joined MI5 but I’m not sure how the education system works in England.” He admitted, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well, I was twenty one when I joined and that was four years ago.” 

“So twenty five? Cool - that’s cool.” He answered, trying to play it off but still, a fleeting thought passed that she was considerably younger than him. 

“Handsome and does math? Wow.” She flirted, winking jokingly which made Bucky relax even more beside her. “I’m playing with you, I hope that’s okay.” She sipped her wine nervously, peering from beneath her fluttery lashes. 

“That’s fine, sugar.” The name fell off his lips, Frankie smirked again and sipped her wine, noticing that Bucky’s blue stare fell to her bottom lip as her tongue swiped out to collect a droplet of wine. He gulped, his left hand twitched with a want to touch her plump lips. “Erm, where abouts in England are you from?” 

“Sussex, I lived there right up until I left for Uni. What about you?” 

“Brooklyn. Steve and I grew up there together.” 

“I thought that might be the case.” She nodded appreciatively, before chewing her lip and speaking again. “Are you settled here in New York now then?” She rested her pointed chin on her hand, shifting all her focus over to him. Bucky nodded his head, scratching his stubble. 

“Yeah, in the tower. It’s nice, you know? To be surrounded by so many cool and genuine people, especially to have Steve back. He’s like my safe space, I guess.” He clarified. “And I guess Sam is pretty decent too, he’s the one I go to one I need help with technology, he’s pretty useful to have around - no matter how much he busts my balls over not knowing how to use Uber Eats.” Bucky joked, Frankie threw her head back with a chortle. 

“You really should learn how to use it, Gianni’s pizza is on there and their garlic knots are to die for.” Frankie informed him and if on cue, his stomach rumbled. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast, his tummy had been riddle with nervous knots. Tilting her head inquisitively, Frankie hummed. “Tell me, Bucky. What are your plans for the evening?” She quizzed, tracing the rim of her glass and looking up at Bucky again form beneath her jet black lashes. 

Oh... he knew what she was really asking. 

It was all coming back to him now. The easily flirting, the small touches, the lingering glances. Yeah, his old self was shining through as he looked right back at the blonde with a fire in his eyes. 

“Nothing much, doll face.” He grinned, her eyes lit up. He took a chance and hoped he was right in thinking she wanted him, he placed his almost empty bottle down beside her glass and reached out to run his pinter finger over the inside of her wrist. Frankie’s thighs tensed and her tummy grew warm, she swallowed and straightened her back, shivering under his gentle touch. 

“Wanna get out of here?” She asked forwardly, Bucky responded immediately. 

“Absolutely.” She grabbed her clutch, linked her fingers with his flesh ones and hopped down from the stool, dragging him along easily with more girly giggles. They pushed through a sparse spot in the room, edging along and ducking out the back exit that lead into a corridor and zoned off for some toilets and a stairwell. 

As they hit the empty passage way, she turned to face him and spun on her tip toes. He caught her small waist, ducking his head to meet her lips in a fierce kiss that made Frankie moan and sling her arms around his neck to keep him close. 

This was not how he expected his night to go. Frankie had shown up at the request of her boss and done nothing but glower similarly to Bucky, she’d been there for thirty minutes talking to boomers before heading to the bar where she met Bucky. 

Instantly, she’d felt attraction but thought nothing more of it, not until she’d caught him staring and then she knew she had to have him, even just for a night. A one night stand with an assassin turned Avenger would be a real story to tell, except maybe to her boss.

It had been a while since Bucky had been intimate with a woman, he’d hired a prostitute back in Bucharest but that was the last time he’d had intercourse and that was two years ago. 

His mouth moulded to hers and he grappled to hold on, the navy chiffon felt soft underneath his fingertips but her skin was softer. His pants were getting tighter by the minute but when she turned them and slammed him into the wall, he growled and felt her grin into their kiss. Her mouth left his and he chased it, only she dipped her chin low to connect her mouth to his neck. He tossed his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and licking the remnants of her gloss from his lips as she worked open the next two buttons of his shirt to reveal some of his chest. He’d forgone a tie and was more grateful than ever as she kissed her way down his throat, stopping to nip at his collarbone before he caught her face in his large palms and pulled her in for another kiss. 

Bucky’s hands were in her honey coloured hair, tugging and messing it up beyond repair. She panted, lowering her hand to cup him through his suit pants. He snapped back to reality with a buck of his hips, he pulled away from her as he came to realise the public setting. 

“You live close?” He asked Frankie breathlessly, she mulled it over in her head with her hand still clutching his erection. 

“Five minutes, maybe? I have an Airbnb that looks out over central park.” She answered. That was probably seven minutes away if they kept a fast pace, Bucky nodded.

“Perfect.” He spoke, taking her hand in his metal one this time and pulling her out of the fire exit at the back of the building. 

It was pure chaos as they stepped out onto the streets of New York, they couldn’t keep their hands off one another. It was like a magnetic force was pulling them together, it was as if they’d known each other their whole life. 

She clung to his arm like she’d known him her whole life, moulded against him like it was the natural thing to do. Every now and then, they’d stop and stumble in a passionate lock. Bystanders merely moved aside, letting the English spy and new Avenger pass by.

Bucky knew what was going to go down, he knew what one night stands were and he knew Steve had them too before he’d started going steady with Sharon Carter. Sam had plenty and insisted it was just a thing of the 21st century, casual sex was nothing. Whereas back in his day, sex wasn’t allowed until marriage (not that it had stopped Bucky). 

When they reached the corner of Frankie’s building that did indeed face central park, he backed her into the wall and kissed her senseless, cupping her ass through her dress. He was harder than ever, she was wet and her nipples were pebbled through the neckline of her dress due to being turned on and a tad cold at the same time. Her perfume made Bucky dizzy, the sweet notes of vanilla and deeper traces of pear and orange blossom lingering on her pulse points hit him hard. Women never smelt this good back in the forties, not unless you classed carbolic soap and a dribble of rosewater behind the ears ‘nice’. 

“I need to put the code in.” She tittered, pulling his face from where it had found its way between her cleavage. Bucky reluctantly pulled away to let her press in a five digit code that turned the keypad green and unlocked the main door to the brownstone. “Come on.” They went through the door and up two stories of the three story building until they came to a single door that Frankie had to unlock with a key that she dug out clumsily from her clutch. 

The minute they were through her door and the automatic light sensed movement, all hell broke loose. Frankie tossed her clutch somewhere and began to pry Bucky’s jacket off, that fell to the floor as they both stumbled to kick off their shoes and socks. 

The moment Bucky was upright, Frankie leaped into his arms and kissed him hard. He stumbled forward with one arm around her and the other reaching out to feel his surroundings, his eyes were closed but he managed to feel an open doorway beneath his vibranium fingertips. Opening his eyes, he saw they were in a modern kitchen that was small but big enough to have a low counter in the centre. The walls were a battleship grey and the tiles black, white and a steely silver. 

“Bedroom?” He grunted against her mouth, she shook her head, fisting his shirt.

“Here.” Frankie gasped, he quickly turned and deposited her on the marble counter. She immediately fumbled to begin unbuttoning the remainder of his shirt and as she undressed him, he slid the straps of her dress down to access her wonderful breasts. There was an audible rip but she didn’t complain, instead she pulled him against her harder.

Now, Bucky was a boob man. He loved breasts. Big or small. Fake or real. Perky or droopy. Uneven or perfectly pert. He didn’t care. He adored tits. He always had and hers were magnificent.

His shirt was dropped to the floor and she moaned in rapture when his wet lips wrapped around one of her little pink nipples, she clutched at his broad shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, her bare feet dug into his lower back. 

Frankie wanted to lick his chest all over, that was muscular too, no surprise there. He had the faintest spattering of chest hair and a darker trail leading into his fitted trousers, his arm stole the show though; she couldn’t get over the beautiful prosthetic with intricate lines of black and gold, the shiny plates of rare metal or soft whirr every time it recalibrated.

He felt so strong against her, his body firm and muscular, his left arm colder than his right but still normal all the same. 

“Let me feel you.” She begged, he switched to her other nipple and worked on his belt buckle, she reached between their melded bodies to yank down his zipper and pry open his fly. She quickly slipped her hand down his trousers, palming his hard cock over his Armani boxers. “Fuck, you’re so big.” She mewled into his ear, feeling the entirety of his seven inches with her dainty fingers. 

“Thanks, doll face.” He said, now pushing up the bottom of her skirt to access to her underwear. She was wearing a silky pair of Miami cut knickers in a black satin, she lifted her hips as he managed to tug them down without ripping them, they fell somewhere on the tiles too. His fingertips explored the soft flesh of her inner thighs, massaging their way to hot hot centre. When he felt the wetness gathered on her lower lips like dew on petals, he exhaled loudly. 

“I want you so bad.” She murmured into his neck, sucking and biting, leaving dark marks in the shape of her mouth. Each trail she left felt like molten wax being dripped on his skin, he felt like he was due to combust any second with her hands all over him. Maybe he was touch starved. “Will you fuck me? Please?” She implored desperately, humping his hand. Her accent made him tremble, the sticky wetness covering his index and middle finger was just further proof of her want. 

“Yeah, babydoll. I’ll fuck you, I’ll fuck you however you want.” He replied, letting his middle finger enter her tight channel just before his index followed. Her curled them, just how Maureen Griffin had taught him when he was sixteen, his first sexual experience was behind a shitty diner where she’d given him a handjob as he’d simultaneously fingered her. He didn’t make her cum but it was still memorable for him. He was nineteen when he first performed oral sex, for the first and last time. It wasn’t a thing back then, it was too taboo. Sex was taboo. 

He was fond of the times now, he liked how progressive the world was. Gay marriage was supported, LGBTQ rights were just standard now. He recalled a time where he’d escorted a girl on a date, when in fact he was using himself to cover the fact she was meeting another young lady. He aided their secret relationship, helping them hide away when all he wanted was for them to be accepted but times were different then. 

With Frankie, he felt different. Lighter. Younger. 

As his fingers found the spongy surface of her g-spot, she worked to yanked his pants and boxers down to his thighs to free his throbbing erection. He thought he’d finish at the first touch of her palm around him, she squeezed gently and began working his cock in the same rhythm as he fingered her. 

It was heaven to feel a hand that wasn’t his own. She knew just how to work him, spreading her fingers to trace his heavy sac, gently caressing the crepe like texture of his balls. 

He picked up the pace, angling his wrist just so. She was letting out short gasps and whimpers, rocking into his palm so that her needly little clit could get some attention too. 

“God - oh fuck, stop. You gotta stop or I’ll finish, baby.” Bucky groaned into her collarbone when she swiped her thumb over his wet tip, she shuffled on his fingers and whimpered again. 

“I want you inside me.” She told him again, her voice going up an octave as she clenched around his fingers and greedily rolled her hips. “Fuck me, Bucky.” Bucky nodded dumbly, removing his sodden fingers and shifting his tangled pants lower. Frankie shuffled her bottom closer to the edge of the counter and ruched her dress to her waist, Bucky took himself in hand and guided his bulbous tip between her lips, coating himself in delectable wetness before pushing in with little resistance due to her being that wet. It was rushed - hurried. 

It had been years since Bucky felt a woman bare, he hadn’t been inside of a girl without any protection since before he left for war back in ‘42. 

He’d forgotten how hot and wet it was, the clench as they struggled to accommodate his generous girth and length. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, savouring the moment but pushing in until his tip kissed her cervix gently enough to not cause her discomfort.

They simultaneously groaned, he adjusted himself between her spread thighs and held her waist with one hand and settled the other palm down against the countertop for leverage. He started off at a modest pace, she purred like a kitten every time he hit just the right spot inside of her. It felt like he was wrapped in velvet, the most expensive kind you could buy and Frankie felt like she was being stretched to her limit, his cock thick and tempting. 

As they become one against the New York skyline, Bucky struggled to process the events that led him right up to this moment. 

“ _Harder_.” Frankie begged, leaving scarlet marks down his back in long tracks. Her crimson painted toes curled with each thrust, her chest was damp with sweat and saliva where he’d feasted upon her supple breasts. 

Eventually, Frankie dropped to lay flat against the cold counter and Bucky took the opportunity to hook her leg over his shoulder. The change in position allowed him to openly oggle her bouncing tits and simultaneously stimulate her clit, he grazed the pad of his thumb over the hooded nerve, testing the waters to see which side was more sensitive and if she responded to a certain movement. 

This was entirely out of character for him but perhaps a new beginning, a sure start for paving his life just the way he wanted it to be; with no brainwashing, no handlers, no government restrictions. “Oh, baby.” He huffed, clenching his teeth, nipping at her ankle bone that rested against his shoulder. “God, sweetheart. You feel incredible. So tight. Fuck yes, your tight pussy is squeezing me good.” It was grunted from between his teeth, Frankie whined and arched her back, faltering closer and closer to her orgasm. 

By now, he’d moved to press his metal hand above her shoulder, stopping her from sliding upwards and allowing each jolt of his hips to knock her g-spot. She was close, he was too. He was dancing that fine line between being a stroke away from ejaculation, he thumbed Frankie’s clit harder and faster. He made out the hitch in her noises, she was getting progressively louder and he was expected some complaints from her neighbours but he didn’t give a fuck. 

“Oh fu - fuck. I’m close, sweetheart.” Bucky warned, Frankie just acknowledged his confession with a hum. Her eyes were pressed shut, her lip was caught between her teeth and when his thumb swiped one more time over her clitoris; she fell apart with a chesty rumble. “ _Shit!_ ” He swore, watching her come apart at his hand. He managed two more strokes to prolong her pleasure before he had to pull out, he wrapped his hand around his drenched length and jacked himself off with seconds to spare. 

His cum splattered across her lower abdomen and inner thigh, there was more than he anticpated. He bowed his head, tried to level his breathing and also attempted to savour the aftermath of an explosive orgasm. 

He wasn’t sure when he’d be able to feel like this again, that was his life; unpredictable.

It was still for a minute - maybe two. Frankie breathed steadily, rolling her neck to the side and looking down her nose to see Bucky doing the same between her legs. She whined at the sensitivity down below, clenching her slick channel around nothing which made her abs contract, which then made Bucky grunt and lift his head, he had crazy sex hair and his eyes were hooded. He looked blissfully fucked out.

“Hi.” She giggled. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Bucky cracked a smile, getting out of his slouch and standing upright to help her up. She sat up mindful of the mess on her lower stomach and thighs, Bucky quickly pulled up his tangled trousers and boxers, leaving them unbuckled as he grabbed the nearest thing to help Frankie clean his semen up. It happened to be a dish towel that was folded over the handle on the oven door, he gentle began to wipe her down while she fumbled to keep the top of her dress held over her chest. 

“Thank you.” She whispered when he’d finished, taking the towel and throwing it in the corner to deal with later. “You were amazing.” Frankie said softly, reaching for him. He stepped close, back between her legs and she caught his face in her hands, pulling him in for a gentle kiss that was so soft, he barely felt it. 

She pulled away, rubbing her nose against his and nudging her way into his neck, inhaling his cologne deeply and sighing after. His arms came around her waist, her felt up his bare back. They waited for it to feel awkward and tense but that didn’t happen, Bucky merely held her and found himself pressing a kiss to her head. 

“I’ve never had a one night stand before.” She confessed quietly, her lips moved against his skin and goosebumps covered his body at the intimate touch.

“Me neither.” He replied, pulling back but keeping his hands at her waist, stroking the satin of her dress with his thumbs. 

“I totally get it if you want me to go but er - do you - I mean... it’s still pretty early and I’ve had a really great night with you, would you like to get dinner or something?” Bucky suggested nervously, a completely different person to how he was back in the forties. 

Frankie looked shocked, completely expecting him to want to leave but she was pleasantly surprised and found herself nodding. 

“Uber eats?” She suggested cheekily, Bucky rolled his eyes at her little dig. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, whatever you want.” He answered, weaving his metal fingers through her hair. God, she was stunning. He couldn’t get over it. He mentally thanked Steve and Sam for dragging him out, it was a nice twist of fate to meet to british agent with glittering green eyes. 

It was another two hours before two large pizzas from Gianni’s arrived and Frankie had to drag herself away from him where they’d set up camp on her spacious couch in front of tall windows of the clearest glass, the lights were dimmed low.

They’d had sex again but not before he’d gone down on her, she’d orgasmed beautifully around his cock twice more as she lay on her stomach and got pounded by him. He’d finished on her backside, leaving streaks of pearlescent liquid over her reddening cheeks. 

They couldn’t get enough of one another, it was all greed and fierce lust. 

Now, she was wearing his dress shirt and her dress was thrown over the back of the couch somewhere, it had a rip up the side where Bucky had gotten carried away. He was covered by the furry throw she’d pulled down from over the back of the furniture, his cock threatening to awake when his eyes fell to her magnificent cleavage just peeking out from the collar of the haphazardly buttoned shirt, it didn’t help that he knew she wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath it. 

Frankie’s hair was swept to the side, slightly knotted from Bucky constantly grabbing it or pushing it back to kiss her neck or suck on her pulse beneath her ear. Her neck was littered with light marks, his too and they led lower and lower to beneath the blanket.

“So, what’s it really like being an Avenger?” She questioned, nibbling on a pizza crust. Bucky hummed, chewing carefully as he thought of the right words to describe his job. 

“Unpredictable.” He chuckled. “What about you? Life as an MI5 agent sounds pretty cool.” 

“Hmmm. Think Johnny English and James Bond combined, except less fun.” Frankie mulled her answer over before giving it, giggling as she did so. 

“When are you back properly?” 

“I have no idea.” She mumbled sadly. “Soon, I hope. My boss is being really vague, guess I made him a lot of paperwork.”

“What was it you were studying at University?” Bucky picked up another slice of supreme, taking a bite. 

“Criminology, I’ve been obsessed with stuff like that from being really young. You can tell what type of upbringing I had, while other kids were watching Barney, I was sat in front of the TV watching three episodes a time of CSI.” 

“No way, really? I can’t say I’ve watched either.” Frankie hid a beam behind her glass of water, reaching out to nudge him with her foot. He caught her ankle, sweeping his thumb over the bone. “You really are gorgeous, Frankie.” He flirted, resting his head against the back of the velvet couch, looking at her from the side. 

Her cheeks were flushed, unsure if it was the after affects of the wine or that fact this guy had made her cum more time in three hours than an old boyfriend had in four years of commitment. Feeling self conscious suddenly, she tried to hide her warm face behind the glass. 

“Hey, don’t hide from me.” Bucky soothed, reaching to carefully take the glass from her using his vibranium hand, careful with the pressure just on the off chance he accidentally shattered it (it had been known to happen once or twice) and place it on the coffee table with the pizza boxes. “Come here.” He leant over more to grab her and guide her into his lap, she came easily, feeling boneless and easy. She straddled his lap, running her fingers through his hair to tame it. 

“I could stare at you all day.” Frankie breathed, using the very tips of her fingers to trace out his brow and his nose, ghosting them over his lips. 

“Makes two of us, doll.” He kissed her finger tips, taking that hand in his and entwining their fingers.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He inquired, nipping her jaw. 

“Nothing, it’s Saturday. Why?” 

“I wanna take you out.” He murmured, nosing her throat. 

“Why?” She pressed again, scrunching up her nose. Bucky pulled away, fearful he’d misread the situation. 

“You don’t want to go out with me?” He frowned, quickly Frankie’s eyes widened. 

“Oh no, no, no. That’s not what I meant! I’d love to go out with you but I thought you might just want you know... _just sex_.” She shrugged, Bucky relaxed. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to take me out just because we’ve slept together, I know dating was probably different back in your time -“ Bucky quickly silenced her with a kiss, he pulled back to finish what he was saying.

“No, sweetheart. Tonight has been incredible and unexpected but as along as you’d like to, I’d really like to see you again.” He promised. 

“Then okay.” She agreed, leaning to meet his lips again. He was addictive, she couldn’t get enough of his taste. 

“Yeah?” He grinned into her mouth, she bit his bottom lip gently. 

“Yeah.” She muttered, sucking it now. “It’s a date, Barnes.”   
  
  
********************************

  
It was nearing midnight by the time the gala at city hall began to die, the crowds began to disperse, one by one they left and took promises of contact with them. 

Steve yawned into his hand, unaware just how long he’d been on his feet doing nothing but talking. Man, he was exhausted. Sharon was done for the night too, she was curled into his side with his suit jacket draped over her bare shoulders, he kissed her forehead as they waited for the rest of the group to meet him in the foyer so they could all walk back to the tower together. 

Bruce came first - he’d been in the bathroom. Then came Sam and Natasha, they were talking animatedly with Natasha’s sky high heels swinging from her hands. Tony and Pepper had left first, only ten minutes before. Thor had disappeared into the clouds with a clap of thunder, Steve had only heard this.

“Ready?” Steve prompted, wrapping his arm around Sharon. “Wait...” He frowned, looking at small group. “Where’s Bucky?” He asked, they all turned to one another looking confused. 

“Maybe he’s gone home already.” Natasha shrugged, handing Sam her heels in preparation to hop onto his back. 

“Has anyone seen Robocop?” Sam reiterated, louder this time. They all began to mutter amongst themselves, Steve began to sweat but then a voice had him breathing in relief. 

“What are you whining about now, birdbrain?” Bucky casually strolled in through the main entrance, he had his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

“Where the hell were you?” Steve prompted, feeling his fear dwindle down. He knew Bucky was unpredictable, he knew that crowds could sometimes trigger his PTSD. 

“Outside smoking.” He shrugged, avoiding Steve’s burning gaze. Steve didn’t seem satisfied, he assessed Bucky’s physical appearance. His shirt was crinkled, his jacket too. Were those marks on his neck? Was that lipgloss on his collar? His hair looked messy and it definitely wasn’t windy outside... 

Steve stood and scrutinised him, Sharon swayed on her tired and aching feet. 

“Can we go now?” She complained through a yawn, setting off the entirety of the rest of the team. 

“Yeah, honey.” Steve settled, beginning to step forward but he looked Bucky over once more who steered towards the back of the group with his head down and a satisfied smirk on his lips. 

He was meeting Frankie tomorrow at noon, they were getting coffee and bagel, going for a walk into the park for a small picnic. 

Bucky was on top of the world. 

Her number was burning a hole in his pocket.... 

As were the black satin panties she’d slipped in there for good luck.


End file.
